


Please don’t leave

by catlas



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: After the balcony scene, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Romance, Sad Lucifer, Tortured Soul, aching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlas/pseuds/catlas
Summary: Four years after confessing her love to The Devil, Chloe shows up in Hell to be reunited with Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 37





	Please don’t leave

Lucifer Morningstar. 

The name was commonly spoken about on Earth; he had become somewhat of a celebrity around the precinct and the multiple strip clubs that surrounded the area of his now abandoned nightclub Lux. Everybody wondered where he had gone, and Chloe could only scoff each time somebody said 'it's like he fell off the face of the earth.' Because it was somewhat the truth. 

Lucifer had returned to rule Hell, and in turn left Chloe standing on his balcony destroyed. Even with the three words slipping past her lips, followed by a 'please don't leave me' wasn't enough to make him stay. He had made up his mind and Chloe couldn't do anything to change that. 

Chloe had decided to wipe the memory clean. It wasn't because she was utterly in love with the ruler of Hell, but because she was angry at the man for leaving her behind in such a vulnerable state. The woman didn't open up easily, and it broke her heart that Lucifer left only moments after she confessed her love for him. 

It had been almost four years since that night on the balcony, and Lucifer still replayed the scene in his mind. Over and over. It felt as if somebody had taken a sword and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, occasionally twisting the blade for more effect. He regretted his decision greatly, but he knew that it was necessary. Or that's what he mumbled to himself each time Chloe sprung up in his mind, which was more often than he would care to admit. 

Sat atop his throne that overlooked Hell, Lucifer could only stare out at what he had left his first love for. Ash and dirt. Stone and gravel. It was nothing compared to the beauty that was Chloe Decker. Nothing could compare to such an extraordinary woman. Nothing. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Lucifer's head turned at the sound of one of the head demons clearing his throat. Squinting his eyes, the man's cold eyes burned through the soul of the other. 

"Can I help you?" He questioned. With a gentle nod, the demon got up from his kneeling position.  
"You are needed, sir." He responded. Offering the demon a nod, Lucifer picked himself up from the throne and adjusted his suit.  
"This should be fun." He commented to himself in a tone just above a whisper.  
As sadistic as it was, Lucifer’s favourite part of the day was being able to let his aggression out on some fresh soul that had joined the billion others in Hell. It was his new form of therapy ever since he was forced to stop seeing Linda. 

Soon, Lucifer joined the other demon in a darkened space. It looked bare, and it slightly unsettled the devil. Glancing around, Lucifer’s eyes soon landed on three figures in the distance of the room - which felt more like an endless void. They seemed so close, yet so far. 

"Right, well, I don’t have all day. Get a bloody move on!" Lucifer exclaimed impatiently as two other demons dragged the seemingly lifeless body closer and closer to him.  
Within only a matter of seconds, Lucifer could make out exactly who’s body they were dragging. That signature outfit brought back a million memories in a matter of a millisecond - memories that he didn’t particularly want to remember. 

"Detective?" He whispered, his voice cracking at the sight of a motionless Chloe Decker.  
The man quickly fell to his knees and helped to elevate her head, gasping out quietly as she began slowly moving, stirring even. 

"L-Lucifer..." She muttered out, her voice strained. It looked as if it hurt her to speak, but then again nothing compared to the pain in her chest once her squinted eyes locked with Lucifer’s.  
The man huffed out a small laugh as he brought his free hand to cup her cheek, his eyes lighting up at the sound of her pain filled voice. 

"Where- Why-" Chloe stammered, her eyes soon leaving Lucifer’s so she could take in the surrounding of the black room.  
The woman jumped at the sight of the three human-like creatures that were rested against what appeared to be the wall.  
"What is this?" She questioned in a panicked voice. 

"Mr Morningstar, it’s time." A voice echoed from one of the three demons. 

And before Lucifer could even interject, the black room suddenly transformed into the same balcony he had said his goodbyes to Chloe on almost four years ago. 

"What is going on?!" Lucifer exclaimed in a roar as he looked around, seeing no signs of the three demons.  
He felt powerless in his own realm, and that terrified him. Chloe slowly picked herself up from the ground, her eyebrows slightly furrowing in confusion as she looked at the man in the suit. 

"Lucifer—" She started, effortlessly moving over to him as tears welled in her eyes.  
"Y-You can’t leave me." She said, her breath shaking as she tried to speak.  
"Listen.. I’m so sorry that how I acted when I first saw your face, I—" the woman sighed out nervously.  
"It was stupid and—" Chloe cut herself off as she took a deep breath. 

"Please. Please don’t go I... I love you." She announced, those three words shooting through Lucifer just like they did four years ago.  
He understood what was happening - this was Chloe’s form of torture. 

That same night he destroyed her.

"I love you. Please don’t leave." 

Lucifer choked out a defeated, half laugh. As much as he didn’t want to speak, the words were crawling up his throat and before he could even stop them, before he could save breaking her heart again, the words spewed out from his lips. 

"You see... we were wrong about something else in the prophecy." He started, his eyes also welling up with the burning hot tears that he had managed to suppress for the past four years.  
"My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been." Lucifer whispered, his body forcefully inching closer to the detective whilst his hand rested upon her cheek. 

Slowly, Lucifer leaned in and pressed his soft lips against hers, the sickening feeling of butterflies erupting in the pit of his stomach once again. He had missed the feeling of her angelic lips pressed against his, but the memory of it was enough to make him want to pull back and apologise profusely for shattering her heart into a million pieces. 

"Please. Don’t go." She repeated. 

"Goodbye." He whispered, his hand slowly dropping from the side of her face as he stepped further and further back from her.  
Lucifer felt as if he was in his own Hell - he could see the pain that coursed through Chloe as her eyes fluttered shut, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently cried on the balcony. 

He couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t reach out and wrap his arms around her, and he couldn’t tell her that he was right there. That he wasn’t going anywhere. She was broken, and it was his fault. 

"Lucifer—" Chloe suddenly stated, the stream of tears stopping and instead filled her eyes instead.  
"Y-You can’t leave me." She said, her breath shaking as she tried to speak.  
"Listen.. I’m so sorry that how I acted when I first saw your face, I—" the woman sighed out nervously.  
"It was stupid and—" Chloe cut herself off as she took a deep breath.  
"Chloe, stop." Lucifer whispered, seeing that the woman had started from the beginning of her speech. 

The detective’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her trembling hand latching on to her stomach as she tried to stop herself from being sick due to how hard she had been crying. 

"Please. Please don’t go. I... I love you." 

The tears were shamelessly streaming down Lucifer’s cheeks at the words leaving Chloe’s mouth. She didn’t deserve to be in Hell, never mind having this moment of her life on repeat for eternity. He couldn’t do this. 

The woman remained still, her eyes burning through Lucifer as if she was waiting for his lines so she could continue on with her own. It was like a sick puppet show that Lucifer would have nightmares about, and wake up screaming in the middle of the night. 

"Lucifer..." She breathed out, her voice once again cracking as she slightly stumbled.  
"Chloe, don’t..." He begged, his voice almost as quiet as hers. The detective locked eyes with the brit, his chest sinking upon realising that she hadn’t done that previously.  
"Lucifer... why did you leave me?" She questioned in a defeated tone, the tears yet again freely falling down her cheeks.  
"I- I didn’t have a choice." He quickly responded, shaking his head as he leaned forward and wrapped his slender arms around her smaller frame, pulling her in against his chest as she sobbed.  
"I had to protect the one thing that I truly love... and that’s you." He stated quietly. 

"You left me up there after I confessed my love to you... you broke my heart." She responded, clear defeat written across her face as she pulled back from the hug.  
Lucifer frowned at the sight, she looked tired. Weak. Broken. 

"Lucifer—" She sighed out, letting out a shaky breath as she began the entire speech over again. It was in that moment that Lucifer realised that it wasn’t Chloe’s hell, and it wasn’t her torture either.

It was his own.


End file.
